Rising Tempest
by littlev123
Summary: After failing to be a successful replacement for Fon Master Ion, what will happen to the replicas? Surely having their only goal in life crushed is enough, right? Apparently not. Rated T for violence. Oneshot.


"Replica Number 6, step inside." A scientist's impassive voice commanded. Replica Number 6, or simply 6, walked inside of the pure white room. He heard the metal door click shut behind him, leaving him alone in the cold chamber. He continued to the center and stepped onto a circular metal plate, chilling his bare feet.

6 turned to face the large window, where he could see the scientists examining both him and the instruments before them. He waited for the command, his heart racing nervously. Would he turn out as badly as the other replicas?

"Target and attack the dummies using Akashic Torment. Proceed now."

6 inhaled deeply, and then exhaled in an attempt to calm his worried mind. He glanced around him, where three dummies encircled the metal plate. Cruel stitches contained the stuffing and connected the weak fabric while a pole held them upright.

6 cupped one hand into a fist, held it just in front of his chest, and closed his eyes. He spoke a magical incantation, clearly pronouncing each syllable and verse. He concentrated on the fonons around him, combining their power and controlling their magical potential, centered on his closed hand. A mystical light glowed from his hand, brightening and growing in strength.

He finished the last verse, opened his eyes, and thrust his fist into the air. The fonons' strength reached its peak and flashed above his head. With the power pulsing through his veins, 6 couched down and punched the ground. An intricate design spread from his fist, expanding to contain the three dummies.

A magical force lashed out and sent the dummies flying into the air, tearing and ripping them apart at random.

"Akashic Torment!" With this declaration, he released the full potential of the attack. A bright light suddenly enveloped the circle and shredded everything within except for 6, who remained safe as the magical energy whipped around him. A moment later the spell disappeared, the fonons separating to their normal state.

6 stood, panting slightly, and looked around him. The dummies had been completely devastated; bits of rough cloth and stuffing lay everywhere. He waited, expecting to feel a sudden weakness or exhaustion sweep him. But instead he remained standing, only feeling slightly drained. His breathing steadied and a grin spread across his face.

"Exit." The voice was emotionless, yet 6 heard a note of approval. He gladly left the room as the scientist opened the door, a sense of achievement leaving a spring in his step.

* * *

><p>"Hey, 2, are you alright?" 1 asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just tired." 2 answered, leaning back against the wall.

"We're all tired. Well, except for you, 6." 4 stated.

"I am a little." He tried to lie, but couldn't keep from the pride from his voice.

"You didn't even break a sweat." 5 accused.

6 only smiled. 1, 2, 4, and 5 continued with their conversation with 3 speaking up every so often. 7 lay unconscious on the bed, having passed out after performing the spell. 6 zoned out, the other's voices fading into the background. He had the only thing that mattered; he was better.

All of the replicas had the same green hair, emerald gaze, and slim build. The only difference between them was the numbers sewn to their light green robes. Despite their identical appearances, the replicas had an innate sense that could detect who was who.

The moment they were created they had been taught basic skills, politics, and taught about the reason they were alive; to replace Fon Master Ion. None of them asked why; the scientists made sure of that. They simply strived to be the best, hoping that they would be the chosen one and not thinking about what may happen to those who did not reach expectations.

This week was the most important week of their short lives. The replicas were being tested on two of the most important elements of being a Fon Master; Daathic Fonic Artes and reading the Score.

And he had passed the first with flying colors.

6 knew that he had to be the one. He had to be the replacement for Ion, no matter what. It was the only reason to live.

* * *

><p>"6, approach the Seventh Fonstone and read the Score." Professor Stane said, waiting next to the small rock that lay on a pedestal. 6 confidently strode over, recounting the looks of disappointment the five replicas before him had returned with. Only he and 7 remained, and 7 was still exhausted from casting a Fonic Arte the other day. There was no way a weakling like him could possibly succeed. He could already taste victory.<p>

6 stopped in front of the pedestal and put his hands in front of him in order to help concentrate the fonons. He focused on using those fonons to find and read the Score.

Nothing happened.

Fear tightening his throat, he desperately tried again. And again, and again.

"Step back." Stane ordered.

"But I—"

"Step back." He repeated, harsher this time. 6 winced and walked back, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He entered the scientists' landship where the other replicas waited. They muttered their half-hearted sympathies to 6, having had their hopes crushed as well. 6 barely noticed as 7 was called outside to read the Score.

Two words circled in 6's mind, relentless in their mocking tone. _You failed._

"You did it?" 2's appalled question broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see the door shut behind 7 with a short clunk. 7's face looked pale, but the sense of accomplishment shining in his eyes could not have been more clear.

Disbelief and a growing rage burned inside 6's heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but 5 beat him to it.

"Why could you when we couldn't?" 5 demanded.

"I don't know. I just could." 7 answered, taking a seat on the metal bench.

"Good job, 7." 1 complimented, although his clenched fists said otherwise.

"Good job? Don't you realize what this means?" 6 finally got a word in.

"We are inferior. They won't want us." 3's solemn voice stated.

2 nervously clutched his robe. "What's going to happen to us now?"

"They'll probably get rid of us. They don't need us now." 4 responded.

7 looked down at the floor, guilt shadowing his features. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The landship jerked slightly as it traveled, forcing the replicas inside to hold onto the steel benches connected to the walls to keep their balance. All of them, except 7 of course, sat quietly in the small chamber. They had no idea where they had taken 7, and only 1 cared enough to wonder where the scientists had taken him.<p>

No one spoke, thinking about the terrible possibilities that awaited an unsuccessful test subject.

Finally, the landship lurched to a halt. They were ordered outside into uncomfortably warm and thick air. The instant they all stepped out onto the bare rock, soldiers and scientists flanked every side. The replicas followed the scientists ahead, unable to clearly see their surroundings due to the taller people around them. 6 managed to catch glimpses, but he only saw stone and jagged boulders.

They walked up an incline, the heat increasing with each step.

Suddenly the soldiers in front stopped and parted to reveal the landscape. 6 gasped as he looked down into a volcano's crater, only a few feet separating him from the scorching prison. Lava bubble and boiled inside, the air so hot he could actually see the heat rising from below. He stepped back into the soldiers behind him.

"Now!" A loud voice barked. Immediately the soldiers closed in on the replicas. They began throwing or shoving them off of the cliff, their cries echoing as they fell and then abruptly cut off. 6 ducked under a pair of grabbing hands, but there was nowhere to escape. He desperately moved back and felt someone bump into his back. He whirled around to see 1, fright sharp in his features. They only had time to exchange a short glance when soldiers slammed into them, sending 6 off of the edge. A scream left his lips as he felt the ground disappear, closing his eyes to avoid seeing his death.

Something clasped tightly around his wrist, jerking his fall to a halt and sparking pain in his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see 1 clinging to the lip of the crater and clutching 6's arm, straining to keep his hold.

One of the scientists stepped forward, his glass flashing. His demeaning gaze, unforgiving and harsh, peered at the struggling replicas. 6 felt a scowl born of hatred from on his face.

The man approached the edge and planted his boot on 1's hand. 1 cried out as the scientist drove his heel onto his thin fingers. His fingers slipped under the pressure.

They fell into the volcano, 1 still grasping 6's wrist. The scientists and soldiers waited for their screams to stop, and then walked away without looking back.

* * *

><p>6 hit the ground with a bone jarring thud, landing roughly on his back. He lay there, panting for breath and trying to stop the headache that pulsed through his mind.<p>

He knew that he had been lucky, despite the beating his body took. Instead of falling straight down, he and 1 had struck a steep slope and tumbled down. They rolled, the sharp rocks bruising and scraping their bodies. The slope had ended and they fell another few feet to where he was now.

When the pounding in his head had dulled to a throbbing ache, 6 sat up and immediately recoiled, scrambling backwards. He had been on the very edge of a cliff, nothing to stop him from landing in the magma below.

Heart racing, 6 looked around. He spotted 1, unconscious and laying on his stomach. 6 rolled 1 over, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the rise and fall of his chest. He noticed 1's right hand, swollen and with a curved gash where the scientist's shoe had been. Hatred burn in his heart at the sight, but he didn't have time to think on it as 1 stirred.

"1, are you alright?" 6 asked, helping him sit up. 1 looked around, slightly dazed, before settling his vision on 6.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Where are the others?"

6 bit his lip. "They're… dead."

"…dead? But…they can't be…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry." 6 couldn't think of anything else to say.

1 slowly turned his gaze to the ground. "I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to protect them."

"It's not your fault." 6 reassured, putting a hand on 1's shoulder. "Now, let's get out of here."

1 didn't move, staring silently into space.

"You still have me. Come on, we can get out together." 6 added.

1 nodded and stood, although the pained gleam in his eyes didn't disappear. 6 ripped some of the green fabric from his robe.

"Here."

"What?" He seemed confused.

6 pointed at 1's hand. "You're hurt."

1 held his hand in front of his face, as if just realizing the wound. He allowed 6 to roughly bandage the fingers, trying not to wince. When he finished, 6 examined the area. The only path lead down, closer to the lava many meters below. 6 wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead, dreading the trek ahead.

"Alright. Looks like the only way to go is down." 6 stated. They traveled down the incline and up another, their shoes offering little protection on the sharp rocks. The heat traveled easily through the thin soles, barely keeping it at bay enough to avoid burning their feet on the hot, sharp rocks.

The replicas walked along a narrow route, the magma only a few feet below. Their throats burned from inhaling the blistering air, and their sweat almost seemed to evaporate the moment it formed.

Suddenly the ground crumbled under 6's feet. He jumped back just in time to see half of the walkway collapse and plummet into the lava, creating a thick but small splash. 6 stumbled into 1, he helped him regain his balance.

"You alright?" 1 asked, his dry mouth making his voice come out hoarse.

"Yeah. Let's just try to stay away from the edge." He suggested. They carefully inched around the gap one at a time, and then continued on their way.

After traveling up a steep hill, they found themselves in a small tunnel connecting two different parts of the volcano. They stopped to rest, finding some comfort from the intense temperature of the landscape. It wasn't much relief, but it was better than feeling like they would burst into flames at any second.

6 turned his head, and then saw something that sent a burst of energy into his tired limbs. "Look!"

1 looked in the direction 6 pointed, and his eyes widened in surprise. They could see the exit, the dark night sky looking incredibly inviting. They started toward it at a slow jog, eager to leave but their overheated bodies slowing them down.

Halfway across, the earth started to shake. They stopped in their tracks and attempted to keep their balance, rocks tumbling into the magma underneath. A loud roar rang in their ears, deep and vicious.

A fire dragon landed between them and the exit, the stone shuddering underneath its weight. Its huge bulk barely fit on the path, but it didn't seem to feel the lava that splashed up and spotted its sides. The lava sluggishly slid off of its limbs, the thick scales protecting its body. Wings sprouted from its back, clamped tightly against its broad shoulders. Sharp teeth glistened from its mouth, and its pupils narrowed to slits.

The dragon roared again, leaving their ears ringing. It suddenly raised one hand into the air, stretching its claws.

"Go back to the tunnel!" 1 shouted. They turned and started running back the way they came. 6 stumbled on a loosened rock and fell, cursing at himself in his head. He heard the dragon approaching, its loud footsteps causing the ground to tremble.

He rose to his feet, a rush of air behind him announcing the dragon's swiping claws. He tensed but had no time to move as the crushing blow neared.

"Turbulence!" A barrage of wind enclosed the dragon, the high gales barely able break its touch skin. However, the dragon seemed to become confused. 6 looked over to see 1 fall to his knees, his face pale with exhaustion.

The dragon stumbled, sending rocks skittering down the path. Its eyes managed to focus on 1, who now stood dangerously within range. 1 realized the danger, but couldn't move through his fatigue.

6 started running toward 1, but it was too late.

The dragon raised its claws and slashed horizontally, gouging three deep gashes into 1's back. 1 cried out and collapsed, blood soaking his robes and pooling around him. The dragon shook its head, irritably trying to clear its spinning vision.

"No!" 6 reached 1, terror piercing his heart. He kneeled next to 1 and turned him over, ignoring the sickeningly warm liquid coating his clothing and hands. 1's eyes were clouded with pain, and his breathing came harsh and ragged.

"1!"

1's eyes slowly focused on 6. 6 realized with surprise that 1 was smiling. His mouth barely curved, but it was filled with calm content.

"You're…okay…" he whispered. "Good…I was able…t-to protect you."

"Please, don't go!" 6 felt tears stinging at the edge of his vision.

"Sorry…bye…" His chest lowered with his last breath. 6, stunned, stared blankly at the body. For a moment, he felt nothing. Everything stopped. He didn't breathe, couldn't feel the wet blood covering his skin. His mind froze, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Or didn't want to.

The dragon finally regained its composure and let out an ear-splitting roar, penetrating 6's reverie. 6's eyes flickered as something snapped in his mind.

An uncontrollable fury raged in his heart, burning away all reason and judgment. Nothing remained except the beast that had wronged him.

6 stood and focused on the fonons around him, influencing and controlling their magical power. The invisible fonons swarmed rapidly around his arms and legs, to create a fierce, swirling green light. It both protected him and amplified his abilities.

6 charged at the dragon, an enraged cry emerging from his throat. The dragon slashed at him with bloodied claws, but he easily sidestepped the attack. The beast then turned to show its back, swinging its crushing tail. 6 jumped over its tail and, with agility believed impossible by the scientists who had created him, nimbly scrabbled up the dragon's back. He climbed onto the top of its head before it realized where he was.

The dragon thrashed, whipping its head around in an effort to dislodge the pest. 6 held on, gripping the beast's spike, until the creature had to pause to regain its composure. Taking this opportunity, 6 closed his eyes and quickly summoned the fonons around him, twisting and reshaping them into a magical attack. An auburn circle appeared around him, its intricate design glowing with a mystical light. Concentrating on the circle, 6 focused more fonons into it, enlarging it until it transferred below the dragon and onto the rocky ground.

He muttered the enchantment under his breath, the magical power intensifying with each syllable. Once he came to the incantation's end, he declared the name of the spell and opened his eyes.

"Stone Dragon Ascent!" He suddenly struck his fist downward, punching the giant dragon's head to signal the start of the magical attack. 6 quickly leaped off of the dragon, successfully landed on the ground, and turned to watch.

The rock suddenly bucked underneath the dragon, causing it to let out a cry of surprise. The stone rose and fell in numerous areas, pummeling the creature with the constantly shifting ground. The sound of rocks grinding together filled 6's ears, and the dragon could not gain its balance to move away. The jagged stone battered and bruised the dragon's body, its scales doing little to soften the attacks.

Finally, the magic faded, and the ground settled into its path once more. The beast lay there, stunned, but 6 wasn't done yet.

Focusing fonons between his hands, 6 created a compressed sphere of energy. It swirled and writhed, ready to strike out at a moment's notice.

6 charged once again, keeping his hands around the magical sphere. Once he came close enough to touch its gigantic snout, he shouted the title of his final attack.

"Reaper's Toll!" He switched the sphere to one hand, stepped onto the dragon's nose, and pressed it between its large eyes. The bundled energy within, now given a chance to escape, immediately lashed out full force. 6 barely managed to jump off of the dragon in time to avoid the large shockwave, its strength almost flipping the beast's huge bulk over. The rock underneath finally began to crumble under the added pressure, and the dragon slowly began to slide down towards the lava. The creature twitched, its eyes pained and glazing over with upcoming death. Its body started to slide into the hot lava, its scales protecting it against the extreme heat, but it would not be able to rise out again.

Suddenly, in a last effort to cause damage to its conqueror, the dragon opened its mouth and let out a short blast of flames. Catching 6 off guard, he was unable to conjure a protective spell in time. The fire enveloped his right side, scorching off clothing and flesh. He cried out in pain as the flames burned nearly half of his body, charring and singing muscle.

The magma fully overwhelmed the dragon, leaving an eerie quiet. The flames finished their course and died out, leaving 6 in shock. The pain had finally broken his infuriated trance, and now he looked around, almost as if just realizing what had happened.

He looked at where 1's body had lain, only to see fallen stone. The corpse must have fallen into the lava.

A small, barely noticeable breeze made him turn. The exit to the volcano beckoned, but he wondered how far he could get. He slowly started his way toward it, his injured side sparking with pain that made him grit his teeth. Thoughts raced through his mind, unabated despite the pain and exhaustion he currently endured.

_Why did 1 have to die? Why did any of them have to die? It wasn't our fault that we were created into this miserable existence. Our only goal in life was to be accepted as the replacement for Fon Master Ion. Wasn't crushing our hopes good enough? I guess not. They threw us into the volcano, just because we were failures. Maybe that's all I am. A failed test subject that deserves to be trashed._

_And yet I'm still alive. Even after knowing the futility of life, I still feel a spark to live. Why is that? …I think I know. Revenge. Revenge for all of the pain those scientists have caused me. Revenge for killing the others. Revenge for creating my pathetic existence at all._

6 stumbled out of the volcano and emerged into the cooler air. Although the temperature was well above comfortable, at least he could breathe without burning his throat. As if it mattered.

He collapsed, his burned skin flashing in agony as he struck the harsh, unforgiving ground. He felt darkness pulling at the edge of his mind, pulling him down into unconsciousness. His simmering hatred remained, even as he gave in to the blackness.

_Whether I wake up alive tomorrow doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. But if I do, I swear I will get my revenge. I want them to experience my torment, my pain, until they wish they had never been born. Just like me._

A shadow fell across his unconscious form. A large, brunette man wearing the clothing of a knight looked down at the young replica. He muttered his thoughts, determined purpose lacing his voice.

"A replica not bound by the Score, yet injured by it. His hatred will be welcomed in the new Order of Lorelei."

**A/N: I apologize for any wrong details or errors present in this fanfic. I hope it was still enjoyable, and please review!**


End file.
